


Vid: I'll Be There For You

by eruthros



Category: Pit Bulls & Parolees
Genre: Animal Rescue, Gen, Hugs, Puppies, animal harm (details in notes), good people doing good work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-25 17:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eruthros/pseuds/eruthros
Summary: "It's for more than three hundred pitbulls, the world's most misunderstood breed of dog; it's for parolees, the guys I hire because no one else will."





	Vid: I'll Be There For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elipie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elipie/gifts).



> Animal harm: clips in this vid depict the aftermath of animal harm, primarily via neglect; a few dogs also have visible injuries. There are no clips of anyone abusing an animal.

Song: I'll Be There For You - The Rembrants

[Downloadable version and lyrics on dreamwidth](https://eruthros.dreamwidth.org/339953.html).


End file.
